Farewell
by pinkie pie's party cannon
Summary: Even though that school was bullshit, I still liked it better than home. It hurt less.


**Hello! pinkiepiespartycannon here. This is my first story though I've been on fanfiction for a while. Sorry if it's crappy. If I made errors, don't hesitate to review, but review anyways because why not :) anyway, this is kind of sad and stuff but whatevs. Maybe in the near future I will update happier stories. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: due to the fact that I could not write anything nearly as amazing as PJO or HoO, I do not own them and will not take credit for anything but this plot**

Dear Anyone Who Cares, (no one, I suppose)

If you are reading this it is too late to save me. I am already gone.

My life was extremely difficult. Please hear me out before you call me a common white bitch crying for attention. I cry, but for different reasons.

It all started the day my father, Frederick, decided he didn't love my mother, Athena, anymore. I was fourteen. A freshman. He divorced her and she was so heartbroken that she spent all night drinking in a bar and died in a car crash on her way back to her hotel. He dated for a while and finally met some girl named Sue. Sue has two sons named Bobby and Matthew. All three of them hate me.

I heard the wedding was nice, but I really don't know. I wasn't there. No one thought to invite me.

Sue hated me because she thinks a girl as different as me will ruin her image of a perfect family. She used to starve me and beat me senseless. Bobby and Matthew used to tell her I did things -that I didn't even do- just so she would abuse me more. Those two hated me probably because they wanted all the attention on them and not me. My father would get into the beatings, too. Throwing punches and whipping me with the leather belt. He even used to strangle me. That hurt me a lot, mentally as well as physically, because he was the only living blood relative I had.

Around that time, a rumour spread through school and around town. Multiple rumours actually. I didn't really hear what they were saying, so I don't know what they were about. All I know is that everyone_ reviled_ me and would take turns punching and kicking and shoving me into the lockers.

Even though that school was bullshit, I still liked it better than home. It hurt less.

I got the district to let me transfer from Malverne High School to Goode High School. I forged Frederick and Sue's signature. They still haven't figured it out. I doubt they would care, though, because they don't give a flying fuck about my education.

At my new school I made new friends and had a fresh, clean start. I even had a boyfriend (squee!) his name is Percy Jackson. We aren't dating more, though.

Then, the rumours spread again. 'I was a Class-A slut; I seduced any person I saw (regardless of age, gender, or sexual orientation); I slept with one of my teachers to get good grades.' That last one was SO far off from the truth: Mr. Castellan actually tried to sleep with ME. I said no way!

Percy heard the rumours but refused to believe them. At first, at least. He was a good boyfriend. I hope he is having fun with Rachel right now. All of my new friends deserted me, that was tough.

Even though I didn't have enough to eat, had scars and scabs, and sat alone at lunch, I was able to bear life because I still had Percy. (He had B lunch while I had A because I took ceramics and he took oceanography, in case you were wondering why I sat alone.)

Things went even more downhill from there. This guy, Asher, in the hallway forced himself upon me and demanded I show him a good time. I said no, I have a boyfriend. He then pulled out a pocket knife and inserted it into the spot under my ribs. He started making out with me and touching me and I couldn't move because it hurt so much.

The worst part was when Percy walked by on his way to Math. He saw Asher kissing me. My moans of pain were misinterpreted as moans of pleasure. He didn't see the knife, or the part in the beginning of this scene where I shoved Asher away.

He broke up with me though voicemail the next day.

I was devastated. But Percy wasn't the last to go. No, the last to go was my relationship to Frederick and all off them. I was disowned a week later because I kept making a mess of their lives.

I'm sorry to all of you if I ruined your lives by merely existing. You will be pleased to know that I'm gone forever so I won't be there to disgrace you anymore.

Goodbye forever,

Annabeth


End file.
